Expressions
by pokki
Summary: A Fuji's POV, talking about Tezuka's hidden expressions. TezukaxFuji. [one shot].


**Expressions**

_Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi. (Which is love between two boys, so if you're homophobic, get outta here quickly!)_

_Pairing: TezukaxFuji, always…_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course… _

_ONE SHOT_

* * *

Before now, I always wanted to know your expressions. Happy, sad, confusion. You even barely show it on your stoic yet handsome face.

I once saw it. A weird expression that made my heart felt warm. It was when I told you about my feeling. And surprisingly, you told me that you have the same feeling as me.

"_Fu-. Iie. Shuusuke, I love you, too." _

I still remember, how your deep voice said the word. How you then wrapped me tightly and kissed my head. We didn't say a word. We just held each other in comfort.

When you released me, I saw it. Your eyes were different. There's something in your eyes. Love.

- -

After that day, we were lovers. We're always the last to go home after practice. One day, I accompany you at the club house, because you always have to finish the paper works, up until night time.

When my eyes started to drift close sleepily, you caressed my hair softly. _"Shuusuke, are you tired?"_

I smiled. _"Daijobu. Tomorrow's Saturday, anyway."_

Then, I saw your eyes, showing another expression that I've never saw on you before. Guilt.

"_Gomen. I'll finish this quickly." _

Your eyes were back on the works. It seemed serious, as always. But, I couldn't hold my urge. Carefully, I took off your glasses before I put both of my hands on your cheeks, and turned your head to face me.

"_Shuu-"_

I kissed your lips softly, savoring your flavor. But then you leaned closer to me and wrapped your strong arms around my waist and head. You deepened our kiss. You left all your works. That night, you just focused on me. The night was cold, yet I felt warm with you.

- -

It was 09.00 P.M. The cold air attacked my body. I forgot to bring my coat, so I could only protect myself with the Seigaku regular's jersey. After you closed the club's door, you saw me shivering in the cold.

Without saying anything, you silently draped your coat around my body.

I turned to face you. _"Kunimitsu, what about you?"_

Still with your stiff face, you opened your bag and pulled out a black coat. _"I still have this."_

We started walking home. Suddenly, when we were a bit far from the school, you held my hand firmly. I looked at you. It's not that I mind, no, I like it a lot. But, you never did this before. Noticing my stare, you showed me another expression. A smile. Your eyes were filled with love, the same goes with your smile.

My cheeks felt hot and I was starting to get dizzy. I immediately looked down, not wanting you to saw my red face.

You stopped suddenly. _"Daijobu ka?" _A warm hand on my forehead. _"Shuusuke, you have a fever." _

I put my hand on my cheek, to check my own temperature. _"Really? Well, I'll just rest when I got home…"_

"_But isn't your family away for your uncle's house in Kyushu?" _

I forgot. It's going to be another lonely and sick night_. "Aa. Daijobu, I'll- Hya"_

With no warning, you turned your back on me, bent down, and pulled me so you could carry me on your back.

"_Ku…Kunimitsu!" _

You started walking carelessly. _"Sleep at my house tonight. I'll take care of you."_

It's amusing when I could blush madly with your simple statement. So, I decided to be calm and tried to enjoy all of this. Slowly, my eyes were getting heavy because of your heat radiating from your back.

I buried my head on your shoulder and whispered, _"Mitsu…"_

"_Hm?"_

I kissed your exposed neck before whispering, _"I love you."_

Before I fell asleep, I felt it. Although I couldn't see your face, but I could feel it. You smiled.

- -

I started to gain consciousness. I snuggled deeper to the warmness that I was holding tightly.

"…_Mitsu…" _

Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to see two brown eyes staring at me.

"_Ohayou." _You kissed my lips softly and brushed away the bangs that were covering my eyes.

I smiled. _"Ohayou." _

"_You're sweating. But your fever's gone. Are you still dizzy?" _Your voice seemed different from before. It was still deep, but you added it with a loving sound.

I shook my head, apparently couldn't speak anything. Just staring at you and hearing your voice made me dizzy.

You kissed my head and got up. I frowned a little with the loss of your warmth. You pulled a white shirt out of your drawer.

"_Let me help you change." _

You pulled my hand slowly to help me got up. Not caring my confusion, you took off my wet shirt. Just when I was going to protest with red-colored cheeks, you wiped my sweaty chest lovingly. After that, you helped me to put on your white shirt.

"_Looks good." _You commented.

I laughed. _"It's big, ne Mitsu?"_

You pulled me close then. _"Next time, don't make me worried again."_

The command was short and strict, yet it made me smile even wider. Now, I could saw your hidden expressions. Passion, care, worry, guilt, and most of all, love. Just for me.

I leaned closer and kissed your ear. _"I'll do this more often, koi."_

Surprisingly, you released another unfamiliar expression. You chuckled, and whispered with a seductive voice that I thought was never going out of your mouth, _"I'll be waiting for that."_

With your weight, you pushed me back on the bed, with you on top of me. Understanding your need, and mine too, I pulled your neck down and kissed your lips passionately.

Yes, maybe a few minutes later I'll see another hidden expression of you, my Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I'm still confused 'till now. How the hell did I have this idea!

Hmm… Well, consider it as my apology fic because of my failureon my recent fic, 'A Family'.

But anyway, thanks for all of my friends that have supported me until now.

So, was it good or not? Plz read more and review more!

By the way, maybe I should write short fics instead, ne?

Thank you!


End file.
